(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surveillance devices and, more particularly, to a surveillance device having night vision and un-interruptible power supply capable of remotely transmitting images and alarms.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a conventional surveillance system mainly contains at least a surveillance device 11 powered by the mains 121. The images captured by the surveillance device 11 are transmitted to a monitor device 13 of the surveillance system via a cable 12. The monitor device 13 then stores the received images onto a tape, a hard disk drive, or other storage device. The surveillance device 11, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, contains a main body 20, a protection housing 112, and a camera 222, and is usually mounted on a stand 113 at the monitored site. FIG. 1C shows another surveillance device 11, whose main body 20 contains a circuit board 223 and a casing 224. Basically, image capturing only requires the circuit board 223 and the camera 222. The rest of the components such as the casing, protection housing, stand, and cables are only for transmitting the captured images for monitoring or storage. These conventional surveillance systems have a number of disadvantages. For example, in order to conduct remote surveillance, cables have to be extended, underground or overground, even up to miles of distance to a control center. This renders the cables vulnerable for theft, man-made damage, or natural disaster. In addition, the conventional surveillance devices usually are not equipped with un-interruptible power supply and any anti-theft mechanism to guard against power outage, theft, and artificial destruction. Further more, usually multiple surveillance devices are connected to a single monitor device. If more monitor devices are desired for backup or concurrent monitoring purpose, the cabling not only is complex, but also requires tremendous effort.